


A Straight Tequila Night

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Cordelia takes her boys home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Straight Tequila Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadence_k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cadence_k).



Cordelia loved her guys. She loved how earnest they looked brandishing their weapons or playing a game of Risk. Moreover, she loved to have one on each arm, even if she might've had a little too much to drink.

"You just might have to tuck me in," she said. Her hand reached down, silver bracelet clanking against her wrist, and grabbed Gunn's ass. It felt firm and she figured all that fighting was better than _Buns of Steel_.

Gunn grinned at her. She liked the way he lit up the room, how his tough guy facade melted away. "That's my ass."

"Oh, I know. I've felt an ass before. Of course, the Sunnydale Baseball Team had nine asses."

Wesley raised his eyebrow. Even drunk, the guy had too many brains. A whole set of encyclopedias stored in that cranium. "I thought it was the football team?"

"Baseball. Have you seen those uniforms?" Cordelia swore that they both nodded their heads. She tugged them toward her bedroom. Always the impatient princess. Goddamn, she needed her boys. "Now to get with the tucking in."

"So demanding, don't you think, Wes?" Gunn stole the tequila bottle from Wesley and took a drink. His long neck exposed and Adam's apple gulping. Cordelia always thought that they looked funny. More funny guy parts, long and bobbing.

"Incredibly so," Wesley said. His shirt hung over his belt, and Cordelia's hand fiddled with the smooth, round buttons. Would it be different if they were square?

"Why are these things so hard?" Cordelia frowned in frustration. The holes no longer seemed like they were big enough. She liked zippers better; they had an easy slide and an unmistakable noise. Crisp and clean.

Gunn chuckled. "Which one of us is supposed to be tucking you in?" His hand rounded the curve of her ass, over the silk of her skirt. Touch so delicate and less like the bite she'd given him.

"Baseball team, remember. Two is easy." Cordelia leaned up, thankful her heels were still on, and kissed Wesley. Every time she did this, he was better. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she remembered that he had a girlfriend. She didn't care.

Wesley's lips easily parted, his tongue moving to accommodate hers. He tasted like tequila and drunken decisions; they both did.

Gunn's hands ran under her shirt and up her spine. His hand felt like foam rolling along the waves of her body. He tugged the blue fabric over her head, and she whimpered when she had to break the kiss with Wesley.

Opening her eyes, Cordelia looked up to see Gunn and Wesley kiss. Gunn had snuck in when she'd disconnected. Sneaky sneak sneaker. Yep, they were just as hot as she thought they would be, when she teased them over drinks earlier, leaving the open question of when they were just going to shut up and kiss. "I don't ever remember the baseball team being this hot."

The way they ignored her meant that either that kiss was as good as it looked or that her tales of high school were getting old. Instead, she finished undressing herself and went to work on their pants. She wasn't in the mood to wait for their stumbling, drunk moves, even if she might've had more drinks than either of them. She deserved those drinks as she had the- Nope, she wasn't thinking about that tonight.

Cordelia's boys eventually fell on her bed, and she cleared her throat as she kneeled down on the wobbly bed. It reminded her of the waterbed she had as a kid, and she attempted to balance the bottle without spilling. So much fuller than Cordelia remembered.

"Yes?" Wesley said. He gave her his smart, innocent boy face. She was so not buying that.

Leaning forward, Cordelia moved to fall down between them. The tequila dribbled down on Gunn's shoulder. She wanted to taste Gunn and see if, like Wesley, his blood had been replaced with the alcohol. Cordelia's nose hit Gunn's chest, and she started laughing.

"Just going to leave me here?" Gunn asked. He looked over to Wesley for support, but Wesley had joined the laughing. Cordelia was practically drooling on him.

Cordelia's hand went to her breasts, to stop them from moving while she laughed. "Sorry," she giggled, bent over Gunn. Reaching out, she ran a manicured nail down his chest and shrieked as Wesley nipped on her shoulder.

"Was that too much?" Wesley's warm lips moved up her neck. He pressed tongue along the path, knowing the language of her skin like the ones etched in his oldest books.

No, boys in her bed she took care of; she knew how since the first she gave Adam Holtz a hand job in the back of her daddy's Porsche. Cordelia's hand moved over Gunn's jutting cock with the same precision. She placed the other hand on Wesley's.

The bottle rested against Gunn's thigh. Liquid bouncing every time he moved his hip to thrust.

Cordelia closed her eyes and started counting. There was something in the counting, but she forgot and breathed deeply. The rhythm made her sleepy the way she always nodded off during yoga meditation.

"Looks like someone can't hold her liquor," Gunn said. He moved her hand off his cock. She'd been getting lazier and lazier.

"I'd have to agree with that." Wesley grinned as Cordelia opened her eyes. Boys, they always ganged up on her. If she didn't know better, she'd think that they read each other's minds. Or maybe each other's cocks.

Cordelia snorted. She flicked her hair out of her face, in the way _Cosmo_ always said brought the boys to the yard. "I'm just in need of some pampering myself."

"I think we could do that," Wesley said. Again, there was the psychic boy connection and Cordelia definitely needed some more liquor.

But as her hand reached for the bottle, Gunn sat up and grabbed her ass. His other hand sliding down her body to her cunt. Always a man of action. She groaned and pushed against him, lips reaching for his.

And Wesley reaching toward her nightstand where she'd pointed to condoms, prepared.

"You guys are the best," Cordelia said a little too much like a high school cheer and in between kisses. Yeah, she might've had too much to drink, but she wasn't lying.


End file.
